


year time chronicle

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Domestic, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Foiled Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Secrets, Surprise Kissing, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Wedding Rings, rambling confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: A three-part love story on confessions, cliches, and the circumstances of time travel.==Future Oikawa's frown deepens. "How can I trust that you're the real Iwa-chan and not some kind of alien imposter?" he counters in argument. "I need proof first in order to believe you. Quick! Give me a secret. Tell me something only the real Iwa-chan would know. What would the real Iwa-chan say?""That you're an idiot," Hajime answers flatly."Ugh, rude! That's not even a secret," Future Oikawa slaps his forehead in frustration. "But it's realistic enough so I'll believe you," he sighs. "You're the real Iwa-chan, alright."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	year time chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up to news that upcn san juan adopted oikawa on their official roster and posted it on the internet wth that's so adorable congratulations tooru im so proud of u 
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own hq!!

"I wish I kissed you back then," Oikawa says to him one night under the waxing gibbous of a pale summer moon. Hajime leans against the pillar of an empty temple shrine and tilts his head up to face the fireworks; listens to the sounds of festivities bustling outside.

He holds a cigarette between his lips. "Why didn't you?' he asks.

The brunet shrugs. "Because I was scared," he says, before pausing. He tacks on a muttered, "probably."

Hajime shakes his head and fishes the lighter out of his pocket. "You shouldn't have been."

"Yeah," Oikawa answers back softly, "I know."

"Maybe then..."

"Tooru," Hajime warns him curtly, voice sharp and stern. "Don't."

"But, Iwa-chan—"

"It's too late," Hajime reminds him. "Please," he begs, "please don't."

The sound of a sigh. "You're right," Oikawa agrees, though his words fail to leave Hajime with as much relief as he had hoped.

"Mm," Hajime grumbles in assent, voice rough against the stillness.

Hajime lights his stick before offering the pack to his companion. Oikawa stops to look at him with a puzzled expression, eyes searching for something before giving up on it without meaning. Hajime waits for him to take the outstretched box. Oikawa only allows himself to take one piece.

"It's been years now," Tooru mumbles, and rolls the cigarette between his fingertips, "since then."

"Yeah. Like what, five? Seven?" Hajime huffs with a somber, brittle laugh. He takes a drag. "Does it even matter?"

"We haven't been the same since," Tooru says, quiet. Wary. Tentative.

"I know, stupid." Hajime barks out as he releases a puff of smoke into the air. This time, Tooru lights his stick and quickly follows his lead. "And like I said," Hajime breathes; another grey, wispy exhale, "does it matter?"

"It does," Tooru tells him softly, with a shrug. He breathes the smoke in. "To me, at least."

.

("Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"You used to make me happy, Hajime.")

❈

**01\. dream.**

❈

Hajime wakes up with a start.

Something about it tells him it is still the middle of the night. He just knows. Like how a voice can rub you the wrong way, or how a word can get under your skin. Hajime wakes up in the middle of the night with his head sore, fingers numb, limbs aching, back drenched, and he thinks, he realizes, terribly — there is something that is wrong.

The lights are on.

Hajime doesn't sleep with the lights on. They glare harshly from behind the sheer cover of his shut lids, and the juxtaposition of its brightness against the dark silence that is required by sleep screws up with his whole body's Circadian rhythm. So. Ergo. Hajime never sleeps with the lights on. That's the rule.

Almost.

Like always, he makes exceptions. Hajime almost always never sleeps with the lights on unless Oikawa comes over to spend the night. Oikawa has a vice of watching volleyball matches until the early hours of the morning, and the glow of the screens underneath the dim light does no good to his already failing eyesight. It wasn't long until he'd picked up the habit of keeping the lights on and falling asleep just like that. Oikawa drops his defenses when he's away from the dark – simply drifts between his dreams through the flutter of his eyelashes, soul ensconced by the comfort of luminescence.

There's the faint rustle of sheets; Hajime startles at the noise.

"Hm?" a low voice speaks up groggily beside him. Arms reach out to wrap around his waist. "What is it, Iwa-chan?"

.

"So let me get this straight," an older Oikawa voices out solemnly, arms bent as he sits cross-legged and rests his hands on his knees. Hajime sits up straighter in his place. "You had a nightmare last night and the next thing you knew you woke up finding yourself here. In this bed. Next to me."

Hajime nods his head in attention. "Yes."

"And right now this," he gestures vaguely to their surroundings in a harried attempt to refer to everything around them, "this is the future."

"Yes."

"Which means," he concludes, "you're Iwa-chan from the past."

"The past for you, the present for me," Hajime shrugs.

"Right." Future Oikawa nods in approval with his reasoning. "You're right," he agrees, "it's all relative."

"Yeah."

"How old are you again?"

"Seventeen."

The older boy chews on his lip, the kind of thing Hajime usually spots Oikawa doing when he's caught up in some deep thought, or contemplating on their next tournament strategy. It's almost comforting to know that sometimes, even far off into their future, some things still never change.

"Well," Future Oikawa begins, "if you're here then where does that place my Iwa-chan? Does this mean he's stuck in the past in your place instead?"

" _Your_ Iwa-chan?" Hajime's brow shoots up in confusion.

Future Oikawa ignores the question. "What happened to him?" he whines. "Oh no– _no._ This can't be. There's no way he could have travelled back in time! Was it the aliens? Did they abduct him? Why didn't they choose me?"

"So you believe in aliens but you don't believe in time travel," Hajime remarks dryly. "Why am I not surprised."

"Are you telling me you _don't_ believe in aliens?" the other boy gasps loudly at his remark. Hajime holds back the urge to roll his eyes at the overt show of theatrics. "I don't remember my Iwa-chan being so primitive-minded before. Have you mentally regressed and gone back to thinking like a gorilla? Who are you and what have you done with my Iwa-chan?"

"I'm _Iwaizumi_ Hajime," Hajime introduces himself again, albeit agitatedly. "And stop saying that I'm yours, Oikawa. I don't belong to you."

"Of course you aren't. There's no way my Iwa-chan wouldn't believe in the possibility of aliens existing among us," he pouts.

"It applies to him too," Hajime sighs. "We are literally the same person."

Future Oikawa's frown deepens. "How can I trust that you're the real Iwa-chan and not some kind of alien imposter?" he counters in argument. "I need proof first in order to believe you. Quick! Give me a secret. Tell me something only the real Iwa-chan would know. What would the real Iwa-chan say?"

Now this is the point in the story where the element of drama often comes into play – where the protagonist proves his identity through a grand declaration of sorts, such as Hajime admitting to his decade-old harbored love (amongst other feelings) and confessing the hopeless crush he's had for the longest time on his childhood best friend.

Unfortunately, for us, Iwaizumi Hajime is not at all our typical protagonist, and this narrative strays far from the path of becoming yet another beloved cliche. So it's no surprise, really, how Hajime responds the way he does when he doesn't confess, when the words come out of him like a habit, long-formed and too stubborn to shake off, rather, instead:

"That you're an idiot," Hajime answers flatly.

"Ugh, rude! That's not even a secret," Future Oikawa slaps his forehead in frustration. "But it's realistic enough so I'll believe you," he sighs. "You're the real Iwa-chan, alright."

❈

**02\. cloud peaks**

❈

"Do you know why you're here?" Future Oikawa asks as Hajime settles for a seat at the dinner table. Hajime picks out his flavor of tea: chamomile, he decides, in the hopes of going back to sleep and possibly waking up back home in the right timeline. Oikawa sets out to boil them some water. The pot whistles over the stove.

Oikawa's voice floats over brightly from the kitchen, now mellowed out in pitch but still brimming with the eager shimmer of curiosity.

"Surely the gods brought you to the future for a reason," he remarks, lilting and singsong, "Maybe there's something to learn from all this."

"If I already knew that, I wouldn't be having tea with you right now, would I?" Hajime groans as he rests his elbows on the table. He cradles his jaw on top of his hands.

"Don't do that to your face, you'll get wrinkles that way," the older man scolds as he makes his way towards Hajime. Future Oikawa rests the teacup gingerly on the table surface and uses his free hand to poke at the knotted furrow in Hajime's brow. His expression softens at his touch. "There," he remarks, "that's better," and says to Hajime with a smile, "I almost forgot how handsome you used to be in the past."

Hajime stares back at him without a word. His eyes are drawn to the gold band of his finger before his gaze moves up to trace the cupid's bow of his lips. The older boy notices the shift in his attention, doesn't miss the subtle changes in his act, how easily one can draw the points from the other's line of sight.

"I wish I kissed you, then," he hears Oikawa's voice say suddenly, words familiar as Hajime's neck flares with a sudden rush of heat.

"Shittykawa…" he warns.

"Ah, ah, Iwachan," Future Oikawa tuts, "where are your manners?" He clicks his tongue. "I'm older than you now! Respect your elders."

"Tsk."

"Tell me something, Iwa-chan," Future Oikawa says, "Do you feel the same?"

Hajime gulps at the question, dumbfounded. Perhaps even stunned. "What?'

"How do you feel about me? I mean," Oikawa clarifies. "What were your feelings for the me in your time?" Brown eyes crinkle as Oikawa's face smiles warmly at him in reassurance, "Don't worry, you can trust me to keep your secrets. It's not like there's anyone else for me to tell. And there's nothing about you that I wouldn't know about by now, anyway."

"Then why would you still ask?"

"Just humor me for a little bit."

"I…" Hajime trails off. Future Oikawa is looking at him meaningfully now, a trained exercise in patience, and the sight of it makes Hajime's nerves grow timid with the edge of a nervous sort of trepidation. He forces himself to continue, "I wish I kissed you back then, too."

The brunet rests his arms on the table. He leans closer and asks, "Then why didn't you?'

"Because I was scared," Hajime admits, "probably."

"You shouldn't have been," the other chides, almost comforting.

"Yeah," Hajime answers back, softly, "I know."

"Maybe then..."

"Oikawa," Hajime warns curtly, directing his gaze pointedly at the gold band adorning the other's finger. "Don't."

"But, Iwa-chan—"

"It's too late," Hajime tells him, reminding himself of his place in their future. "Please," he begs the older boy, "Oikawa. Please don't."

There's the sound of a sigh. "Fine," the older man agrees, defeated, though his words fail to assuage Hajime's declining mood any better. Hajime watches as he props his chin up atop his fist. "Tell me, _Hajime,_ are you in love with anyone right now?"

"Yes," Hajime says steadily. He has never felt more sure.

"Who is it?"

Hajime steels himself and takes in a deep breath. The knot in his stomach untangles as he lodges the words out of his throat. "You," Hajime confesses, without a beat of hesitation. "Shittykawa, I'm hopelessly in love with _you_."

Future Oikawa snorts. "I know," he says.

"What?"

There's a peck on his lips –brief and fleeting, chaste yet sweet – and Hajime blinks slowly in surprise just as the other boy takes a moment to pull away. Future Oikawa winks back at him, sticking out his tongue as he brings up his left hand to point smugly at his wedding ring.

"Dork."

❈

**03\. asagao; morning glory**

❈

"Iwa-chan!" a voice greets him as Hajime blinks himself back awake. It's morning, he realizes belatedly, the realization dawning upon him as his eyes dart up to the ceiling only to find that his lights are turned off.

He's back.

"Get up, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pesters as he jumps quickly onto Hajime's bed to shake him awake, unable to contain his unbridled enthusiasm for something Hajime has yet to discover. Hajime doesn't have it in him at this hour of the day to exactly mirror his excitement. "Announcement time!" Oikawa's face brightens. "I have something to tell you and it's important so get up! Get up, get up, _get up_."

"I'm up," he grumbles, though he doesn't deny the faint color of fondness that paints itself over the soft tone of his voice. "What is it?" he asks, speaking around a yawn.

Oikawa is looking at him with that dangerous shimmering glint in his eyes, like he'd just made the most groundbreaking discovery and is now well on his way to becoming Miyagi's next big star. Hajime wouldn't put it past him. If he said anything remotely similar to those aforementioned possibilities, Hajime surmises he would probably believe him.

"I love you!" Oikawa screeches and Hajime stares at him blankly before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah?" Hajime responds calmly, unruffled by his best friend's grand revelation, nor the unrestrained volume of his words. "Tell me something I don't know."

"No, Iwa-chan! I mean I _love_ you."

"Yeah. I know," Hajime scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, uhm," he then smoothens out his bedhead. "Thanks...I guess?"

"Argh! You don't get it at all, do you?" Oikawa groans loudly in frustration. 'Do I really have to spell it out? I mean I'm in love with you, you stupid dunce!"

"Oh."

"I don't know if you remember but there was once a time wherein I woke up and thought to myself that I must have been in love with you," Oikawa proudly declares. "I told myself it was a dream though, so I forgot all about it. Until now. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that I was right all along."

He continues.

"I love you and your face, your hair, your strong muscular arms, your dark brown eyes," Oikawa confesses, "I love it when you spike all my tosses and when you cheer me up after you listen to me cry." He's rambling now. "I love it when you smile whenever we watch Godzilla together; the way your face lights up whenever I treat you to an extra plate of agedashi tofu. I love making you happy. I love holding your hand. I love everything about you, Iwa-chan."

"So..."

"So I love you," Oikawa tells him again, "I love you," and again, "I love you."

Hajime flushes but there is no element of surprise that washes over his expression. He doesn't look at all like he's been the least bit fazed.

"Yeah," he says, voice shy as he clears his throat to speak, "me too."

Oikawa blinks back at him in surprise instead.

"I'm in love with you too, Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> hype with me about haikyuu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/onigiri_maya)


End file.
